The Retcon
by icer01
Summary: Written per meme request. Serious GS4 spoilers. So, what if Phoenix hadn't presented 'that' evidence? Also narrates how he came to take 'that' case.


_Written per mere request. Serious GS4 spoilers. _

It had all been a little odd. Some desperate client had called, and then suddenly demanded a poker game to test his suitability. It had piqued his interest as to what kind of client would request something so obscure.

All Phoenix's reasonable judgement urged him to say no, but an irrational part of his subconscious recalled what he'd be doing instead tonight if he refused. Watching TV and failing to distract himself from the fact that he was reprehensibly moping due to Edgeworth returning overseas and Maya being back in Kurain. This could prove to be an interesting distraction. After all, he was under no obligation to take the case after they'd discussed it.

Zak seemed pretty desperate. He kept mentioning his little daughter and how she'd be all alone if he was jailed. (Seemed Zak had researched Phoenix's persuasive weaknesses.) Phoenix attempted to not let himself get emotionally engaged, but he was so taken up with this he didn't notice that Zak had slipped something in his drink. (Then again, Zak was a magician, after all..) The drugging had the effect of lowering his inhibitions and making him overly-confident.

So after Phoenix had miraculously beaten Zak at the poker game, Zak's initial shock turned to unabashed praise and he demanded to hire him. Phoenix tried to reject, but Zak insisted, lambasting him with photos of his daughter. Phoenix found himself saying yes, the drugs quashing a subconscious revelation that Zak bore a surreal resemblance to Gant's mannerisms.

Next morning, arriving at court, Phoenix couldn't quash some nervousness breaking through his chemically-enhanced confident state. Nonetheless, he'd try his best. It wasn't like he hadn't managed to win a lot of tough cases, he soothed himself. And this Klavier Gavin spent so much time taking up the celebrity pages, well, his life wasn't necessarily focused on prosecution… Hmm, this evidence might come in handy?

Phoenix was just about to enter the courtroom when his phone began to ring. He was about to switch it off when he noticed who was calling. Maya! What good timing. (How fortuitous she decided to ring now instead of that afternoon!) He had to admit, he would have liked her to be here.

He explained he couldn't talk long, as he'd taken some case and was about to go into the trial. "Oh, good luck, Nick!" encouraged Maya. "Just don't do anything stupid!"

"Oh as if I would!" objected Phoenix.

"Is there a new prosecutor?"

"Yeah, the celebrity rockstar, Klavier Gavin."

Maya laughed. "Just don't let him trick you, okay?"

Seemed Klavier's entry to the courtroom was actually accompanied by theme music blaring over the loudspeakers. Klavier signed autographs and delayed the start of the trial whilst he posed for a photo with one of the bailiffs.

The trial went smoothly. In Phoenix's unusually overzealous state, Maya's comment had for some reason strongly irked him. He was too experienced to be likely to do anything stupid, right?

It was minorly confusing when Klavier insisted they continue the trial. And here was Klavier making proclamations about that diary with its 'missing page'. Hey, that wasn't true. He had proof of that page right here, right?

Phoenix reached into his briefcase to search for the evidence. It was minorly irritating, one advantage to having an assistant was they could find and pass you the relevant notes and evidence.. his thoughts turned to Maya, and suddenly he recalled her words "Don't let him trick you!"

Well here was that evidence. As if Klavier could trick him..

Hang on. Why had Klavier extended the trial and suddenly started asking about missing diary pages? He knew he'd fallen into traps like that with Edgeworth…

Maybe he'd bluff for a while before deciding whether or not to present that page…

There'd been a fiasco. Phoenix had bluffed for several minutes on possible speculations for the contents of the missing page, and the fact that it was obscurely missing. Klavier was losing composure. He kept demanding that maybe Phoenix should stop speculating and if he had evidence he should present it or defer to him on this matter.

But the drugs were finally wearing off, and Phoenix could sense that Klavier's attitude to this diary page was a bit unusual. Klavier was.. almost desperate for him to present it! Classic trap. Thank you, Maya.

Then the court had been adjourned till tomorrow, but Zak had suddenly disappeared!

--

* * *

Zak made no sign of returning. Phoenix recalled his daughter. He felt somewhat responsible; maybe if he'd got the innocent verdict quicker Zak wouldn't have disappeared.

She seemingly had no relatives, and he figured she'd be sent to some uncaring orphanage or something. His compassion led him to invite her into his office to determine a more favourable scenario. Couldn't just abandon her. He found himself telling her she could stay with him, at least until they'd figured out somewhere else she could go.

Thus Phoenix had yet another addition to his female entourage. Pearl and Trucy hit it off immediately, Maya adopted Trucy as her second little beloved cousin, and Phoenix found himself formally adopting Trucy.

Since his evidence setup failed, Kristoph Gavin curbed his fury by murdering Zak Gramarye immediately instead.

Since she was inspired by Mr Wright's continued stellar law career, instead of cynical due to his disbarring, Ema passed her exam and became a forensic scientist. She and Edgeworth returned from overseas and they all remained in close proximity as one happy extended family.

And one day a law fanboy accosted Mr Wright and Phoenix noticed his unusual bracelet. He invited him into the office for further investigation.


End file.
